Devils Deserve to Die
by Satans-Dreamer19
Summary: Chrno killed Mary and kept his horns. Now in the 1900's he meets Rosette. Rosette and her brother Josh find him in a bad state.  PLz read! The story's better than the summary! RxC!Later on..Ch 5 is up!
1. Who are you?

Ok.. I've made alot of .. RATED stories.. so im trying this on for size! A normal, not M rated, story!! weee hoo! Wish me luckk!!!

Aion: yah, cuz your gonna need it!

SD: Just remember **WHO **brought you here and **WHO** can do **WHAT** to you..

A: (silent)

SD: yeah, yeah, thats what i thought!

* * *

She sifted her weight from one hip to the other, breathing in deep. The air was so clean and pure. But.. That was going to change.  
Little did our Rosette Christopher know, her entire life was about to change. All thanks to one man.. or should we say, _Demon?_

Joshua, her younger brother, jumped onto her back and squealed, "Hey, big sis!" Rosette nearly jumped out of her skin. God, she hated it when he did his 'surpize attacks'.

"Jesus Joshua! What are you trying to do, KILL ME!?" She screamed, forcing Josh to cover his ears.

"No! Geez, just relax. Sister Kate accually let us have a break! We're out in the country...Enjoy it! Kick back and stop being a 'Sister Kate'.. " Josh sneered as a vain in his sisters head popped. She hated being compared to people.. Especially people she didn't quite get along with.

"Ok.. Now your in for a super nuggy!" She wrapped her brother in her arm and dug her fist into his head, making him squeal in pain.

"OKAY!OKAY!" The young apprentice shouted. He , unlike Rosette was an apprentice. Rosette was just a rank below, but she was still more skilled with a gun. Finally to his releaf, Rosette let him go.

"Fine.. But just remember, you may be a rank higher than me BUT I'm still your big sister!" She snorted and walked back to their car.  
Josh following at a safe distance behind.

Afew hours past, Rosette and Josh soaking wet from playing in the water. The blonde nun went to the car to get some towels, when the phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Sister Rosette Christopher speaking, What is the emergency?" Sister Kate was on the other side of the line, she sounded worried.

"Sister Rosette! Get your guns and prepare a barrier! There is an extremly powerful demon coming your way! It just attacked the Orders camp, and now its on the run!"

"I will, right away!" Rosette said as she put the phone on the reciver. She informed Josh of their situation, and as quickly as they could, they set up a cross barrier. They hid their guns, and acted like nothing was happining. As to not frighten the demon.

Rosette sat up behind a tree with Josh right next to her.

"Now, Rosette.." Josh spoke in a hushed tone, "This must be powerful for Sister Kate to be worried.. If anything goes wrong, I want you to call Sister Kate and inform her of out position, understand?" She nodded.

Rosette jumped suddenly as she heard a rustle in the bushes. They readied their guns, aimed and---

They were shocked to see a small boy stumble out of them. It was dark, but Rosette could still see a large wound in his stomach. Josh gave her a sideways look, alittle suspicious of the boy. As I said before, it was dark, too dark to really see what he looked like. Rosette lowered her gun.

"Who are you?" She asked the boy.

He only looked up at her with half lidded eyes, and wispered,

"Chrno..."

Suddenly a team of Militia crashed through the bushes and pointed their guns at the boy. Chrno hissed as a bright flashlight was turned on. Rosette looked around frantically. Sister Kate came through the bushes, a frown on her face. She looked at the small boy, no older than 13.

"Is this the demon?" A militia member asked Sister Kate. She stood there for a moment inspecting him. Chrno's eyes were a bright red, with his purple hair hanging over his eyes.

"No." She said. "This is just a strange boy. We're looking for a powerful demon, age is probably around 120. It's tall, about 6'2", Male... You all understand!?" She said as she walked back to her car. The Militia team nodded and ran off to continue their search.

"WAIT!"

Sister Kate looked back at Rosette. The blonde aprentice stood beside Chrno who was on his knees breathing hard. He had lost too much blood and was about to pass out. Josh ran up beside Rosette.

"What about him?" Rosette refered to Chrno. Sister Kate gave her a questioning look. "He's hurt.. mabey he was attacked by the demon! If we help him he might be able to help answer some questions.. If we don't help him he might die!" Her blue eyes glowing defiantly.

Sister Kate stood there a moment. Finally after what seemed like forever she said,

"Fine.. Take him back to the Order and get him fixed up. He may stay as long as he needs to. " And with that she turned around and continued on her way down the road in search of the Demon who attacked the Order.

Rosette smiled and turned back around. Chrno was on the ground, he had passed out from the loss of blood. She gasped sharply, taking the boy in her arms and rushing him to her car. Josh was right behind her.

"Why does he look so weird?" Josh questioned.

"Josh!" Rosette scolded, "He might of just been born this way!" She said as she put him in the back of the car. Rosette got in the drivers seat and Josh climbed into the passanger seat.

The drive to the Order was quiet for the most part. Rosette was driving carefully, which startled Josh. Once they got to the Order in one piece, Rosette took Chrno out of the car and took him to her room. She laid him on her bed and called up one of the Orders best doctors. Azmeria Hendrick.

After a few minutes she got to Rosette's room.

"Goodness!" Az gasped as she set her bag down and rushed over to the boy on Rosette's bed. "What happend to him?" She looked over to her two friends. They both just shrugged.

"We have no idea. He passed out before we could ask him anything." Josh replied.

"Does he have a name?" Azmeria asked Rosette.

"He.. Said his name was Chrno.." She replied, looking back at Chrno. "Do you think you could figure out what happend to him?"  
Her apostle friend nodded. Azmeria reached into her bag to pull out some holy water and a cloth. (( AN Holy water helps humans wounds heal. hehe..)) She began to dab it on Chrno's stomach, until he shot up and screamed in pain. The skin on his stomach was burning slightly, but only a little because Az had not poured holy water onto him.

Chrno shot an angry look toward Azmeria and swong his arm around and knocked the water out of her hands. She wimpered. Rosette, mad because Chrno hit Az, lunged forward and pinned him to the bed.

"Tie him down!" She shouted over Chrno's screams. Josh and Azmeria did as they were told. Rosette got off as soon as he was restrained. She looked at the now tied down boy, more fresh blood oozed from his stomach. "Why is he hurt from the holy water Az?" Rosette asked finally when Chrno had passed out yet again.

Azmeria stood for a moment in shock.

"H..He's a demon.."

The room had a cool silence for a while. Until Josh pulled out his gun and aimed it towards Chrno. Rosette threw herself infront of it.

"DONT! He hasn't done anything!" She glared hard at her brother, two sets of blue eyes battling. Finally, Josh looked away and lowered his gun.

"What if he's the demon their looking for.." He sighed.

"You heard Sister Kate's discription.. He looks nothing like the demon they were talking about.."

"Still," Azmeria interupted. " Sister Kate wont allow us to care for a demon.." Rosette just smiled and said,

"Well.. Sister Kate doesn't have to know he's a demon.. She said he could stay as long as he needs to. So, Az, Get him fixed up. I'll go get him some food." Josh grabbed her arm.

"Oh no.. We can' t just lie to Sister Kate!!"

"Watch me." She smiled as she took back her arm and left, Leaving a startled Azmeria and a shocked Joshua.

-----------------------------

Later that night, Chrno had finally woken up. He shook his head, trying to cleer it. As he began to sit up he relized he was still restrained to the bed. He could easly break free and kill these humans before anyone else found out who he was. But the wound in his stomach said other wise.

He thought about it then an idea came to mind. He could just use them, get healed safely and then leave and kill them later. Yeah, he liked how that sounded. Turning his head he saw the apostle doctor at her desk, fixing up a demon medicine. Looking to his right, he saw the Nun who had been so foolish to defend him. Just sleeping away in a chair.

_'She could prove useful to me later on..'_ He thought to himself. Wait.. Where did the boy go..

Josh walked into the room with a bowl of warm water (( not holy water )) and a few bandage raps. Chrno pretended he was still asleep, and listened to the conversation those two had started.

"Do you think we can trust him? He is a demon.." Josh said, spitting out the word demon like it was filth.

"We don't know weather we can or not Joshua." was Azmeria's reply, still working on the demon medicine. Why was she doing this? He was a demon he could heal on his own...

"You know demons can change their apperance so they don't really look like themselves! He could be a evil ugly creature under it all!" Evil yes.. but ugly? How rude!

"Well, he only looks like a young one. He doesnt prove to be a threat.." Azzy said with little interest. Doesnt prove to be a threat?! Oh, How he'd prove them wrong! He only used this form to fool his prey, and obviously it was working!

"Big things sometimes come in small packages.." Josh murmered. He was so right.. He'd have to send him a gift basket or something..

"Oh Josh, just leave it be. He seems nice.. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad.. " Oh yeah, the holy water.. Well, It didn't hurt too bad anymore..Wait, why would she care! oh well, save that for another time.

"Fine. Should we wake Rosette? I don't trust her sleeping next to a demon." He said Demon like it was poison! Geez, talk about hate!

"Just leave her. She's very capable of herself Joshua." Az smiled, knowing how much those two siblings worried and carred for each other.

"Okay okay.." He looked back over towards the demon. "Should we wake **him **up?"

"Oh, Yes please. And Rosette too, I might need some help with this." She said as she held up a needle. A Needle! Oh, how Chrno hated needles.

The small demon shot up and gave a look of worry towards Azmeria. Rosette finally woke up and looked at the scene herself. She knew this was going to be a pain. First of all, Demons dont trust humans with their life! Second, she doughted a demon would let her give him a shot.

Az took a step forward, and that was enough for Chrno. He began to thrash around, and the wound on his stomach opened up again. He wimpered in pain but continued. Rosette grabbed his wrists, and pinned him back on the bed.

"Stop it! She just wants to help!" She growled. Chrno just glared into her blue eyes.. Wow, he never realized how relaxing it felt to look into her eyes. They were so beautiful. He snapped back when he felt something cold pull out of his skin near his stomach. Yep, Azzy got the shot in him. He gave a low growl of disaproval.

"There you go. That should help you." Az said with a smile. "It's also suppost to calm you down, so you wont thrash around and hurt yourself." Wow, humans thought of everything.. Rosette got off of him and sat back down on the chair.

"That wasn't so hard was it." Rosette said in a motherly tone to tease him. He just turned his head.

"I can heal on my own you know.." He said in a dark tone. "All I have to do is turn into my true form.."

"Then why don't you!?" Rosette snapped. She was really loosing pacience with the guy. Gosh all she was trying to do was help him! Why was he being so distant!?

"If I did you would probably kill me." They all froze. The three excorsits just looked at the demon strapped on Rosette's bed. In disbelief.

"Why would we do that!? You haven't done anything to us!" Rosette barked after a minute or two. Why was she so.. argh! He couldn't even find a word for her.

"Isn't that what you guys do? Spot a demon and kill it!? We're just all evil aren't we!? Even if we haven't done a single thing to you! It's not like it's our fault we're born as demons!" His eyes were glowing a dangerous red, and his fangs were barred. Josh kept his gun at ready. Rosette walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Chrno growled dangerously.

"No..It's not your fault. Just as much as it's not my fault I'm human. Something bad happend to you, and your hurt. Not just on the outside.. But the inside." She wrapped the demon in a hug. His eyes changed back to the red they were. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "I think you just need to know what it feels like to be cared for, be cared about, and to care for someone else."

Her words struck a deep cord in him. His eyes slipped closed, unable to keep himself awake. With a satified smile Rosette stood back up and faced her friends.

"Any demon can be trained!" She smiled ear to ear.

"What.. How did you do that!" Josh squeaked.

"I took a class in hypnotism.. I made him sleep.." With that she got up and left the room. Az and Josh exchanged looks, and followed after her.

* * *

Thats it for chapter 1!!! I hope you liked it! Plz review!!

Aion: dont Review, shes a bit--

SD: AION! -growls dangerously-

A: Please review! B4 i die!


	2. Our Little Secret

OK.

This is chapter 2 of **Devils Deserve to Die.** Right now Chrno is stuck at the Order, and now he's starting to get alittle worried about his identity. Is anyone going to find out his little secret?

Read cuz im not telling you. ((((Ps. I know i can f-ing spell a damn thing to save my life. I would like it if you didnt remind me..))))

Aion: your an ass hole.

SD: I know..

A: and you dont care..

SD: no..Y should I?

A:...

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Our Little Secret**

Chrno shook his head, drowzy from the night before. It was all like a dream. A strange dream, that seemed so real to him. He yawned and stretched, shifting on the bed.

"Aion?" He squeaked, looking around the room. Realizing that Aion or his friends weren't there, he knew it was no dream.

_Flashback of last night_

_"Chrno! Be careful!" Aion instructed as they came closer to the Order. Chrno nodded showing he understood. The Sinners all took positions near by as Chrno continued to advance towards the Orders little camp. _

_He took a deep breath. Consentrated, and shot an energy beam from his hands. Blowing up a part of the camp. The Militia was in an uproar. Aion chuckled and flew up behind Chrno._

_"Its time to go.." Chrno looked back at his 'King' and nodded. He found nodding was the best responce to give to Aion. _

_The Militia was shooting at him, Chrno was the only one flying out in the open because he had attacked them. One shot hit him in the stomach. Chrno whimpered, and placed a hand above his stomach, nursing it. He didn't want his fellow Sinners to worry._

_The Sinners flew off near a forest, saturated with pine trees. Hiding in the thick branches, and staying low. They could hear the Militia finally getting in their cars and chasing after them. _

_"We should hide ourselfs Aion!" Rizel suggested. Aion was silent for a moment, and agreed. _

_"Alright.. Lets do it." All the sinners changed into more human like form. Chrno had been seen by the Militia, and probably had a discription of him. So Aion said, "Chrno.. Your going to have to change to your childish form." He didn't question his master, changing into his smaller self. _

_They heard the sirens growing lowder, and ran deeper into the forest. _

_"We're going to have to split up! They'll surely find us in a big group!" Shader suggested. Everyone split up and ran different ways. Chrno was a little worried because of the wound in his stomach. He winced when he had to jump over something. Finally slowing down, Chrno stumbled out of the bushes and relized he was screwed. _

_Humans were standing there. Not just humans but people from the Order. 'Damnit!' he cursed himself. The girl, about 17, looked at him, she was saying something. But she sounded distant. He read her lips and replied,_

_"Chrno.." His vision faded and he passed out. _

_End Flashback!_

The small demon sighed, missing and worrying about his companions. Chrno sat on the edge of the bed, but as he tried to stand he felt something tug at his throut! He squeaked, falling backwards back on the bed. His hands flew to his neck. Those children had put a metal choker and chains on his neck! Geez, talk about little faith in this demon!

Chrno bet the boy suggested it. That little snob! He growled in irratation, unsure of how much more of this he would take. Suddenly, the door opened and the group of kids walked into the room. The blonde one holding a platter of food. He guessed it was for him. Chrno sat back up in the bed, glaring at the blonde boy.

Rosette, sat down next to him with a smile spread across her face. Chrno looked at her with and odd stare. She giggled. Why?

" I dont think I've introduced myself. Im Rosette Christopher. " Rosette smiled and shook Chrno's clawed hand in a fun manner.

"I'm Azmeria Hendrick." The little apostle smiled, bowing slightly. Joshua glared at him.

"I'm Joshua Christopher."

Chrno turned his attention back on the blonde nun sitting next to him. Wasn't she scared of him at all? She was acting like any old person was sitting next to her instead of a demon! Rosette had spoken up, to stop the silence that had fallen over the room.

"So, What's your name. We all already know, its just polite to introduce yourself." Chrno raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest.

"My name is Chrno.. "

"Chrno what?" Azmeria piped up.

".. uh. . I dont have a last name. Demons dont need one." Chrno replied. Shifting in the bed. After a long minute, Rosette looked back at Chrno and placed the platter on his lap.

"Eat up! You need your strength!" She smiled. Chrno thought she smiled too much. What was she so happy about? Chrno looked from the food to Rosette, to Joshua. "Don't worry, its not poisonous." She laughed.

Chrno just continued to stare at the food. It looked delicious. He just didn't feel comfortable with Josh in the room. Rosette gave Azmeria a worried look, Chrno relized they must of thought he didn't like the food. He gave them his best smile and said in the sweetest voice he could,

"I'm sorry. The food looks great." The girls faces brightened up. "but, I just dont feel comfortable with you here." He pointed at Joshua. Rosette looked at Josh and nodded. Telling him to leave. Josh was hesitant, but left before his sister decided to hurt him. As soon as Joshua left out the bedroom door, Chrno immediatly began to eat. He was starving. Trying to heal the wound he had was exhausting, and worked up his apatite.

Rosette and Azmeria sat there shocked at how hungry the little demon was. Az said she was impressed because he had eaten faster than Rosette, resulting in the blonde nun giving her a super nuggy! Chrno was confused. How come humans were so kind to each other? Even strangers? In Pandemonium it was different. If you were weak, you would die. If you were wounded and couldn't heal, you would probably die. Demons usually lived in packs, but there were some outsiders that tried to take over. It was always a fight to live. A fight to hope to wake up the next day.

Here he felt safe for some odd reason. Which is why Aion wanted to take over this world. So the Sinners could live in safety and happyness. Aion had promised them a paradise, and made Chrno a special promise. He promised Chrno he would never have to hurt again as soon as they took over this world.

Chrno looked up at the girls, blushing because they were giggling and googling over him for some reason. He looked in a mirror across from the bed. Chrno found himself to be the same. Small, and strange looking. The girls took his platter and set it aside. Azmeria joined Rosette and Chrno on the bed. The two girls stared and googled over him.

"Wh-what!?" he managed to squeak out, blushing. The girls only giggled more.

"Your so cute!" Azmeria squeeled.

"Yeah, your adorable! You even have cute little pointed ears!" Rosette giggled. She moved closer to the small demon, making him figit. Lightly tracing her fingers on his pointed ear. Squealing while she did it. What was their problem!? "Your ears are so soft! OH! Your purring!" The two girls screamed in a girly fastion and wrapped the poor, ego brushed demon in a hug. Sadly he was purring. And he couldn't stop.

"Could you please give me some space!?"Chrno shreaked. The girls finally let go of him.

"So. Chrno." Rosette said, loud enough to get his attention. "How did you like your sleep last night?" Huh? Why did it matter to her-- suddenly she bursted out with anger. "Because I didnt! But dont worry, you'll be sleeping on my floor tonight!" The blonde crossed her arms defiantly. Snorting.

"Yeah, If your brother will allow you to sleep with a demon in your room in the middle of the night." He purred. Leaning closely to her face. "I'm sure he wouldn't like a 'wild animal' to be all alone with a holy women like yourself." Lust saturated his voice. Rosette and Azmeria blushed. The blonde nun pushed the small demon away, stood up and took his platter from the chair.

"Well, my brother isn't me and cant tell me what to do." She snorted and walked out of the room, Azmeria followed close behind. Chrno flopped down on the bed with a satisfied smile on his face. The blonde girl probably no longer felt comfortable with a demon in her room. He could finally leave!

Afew hours past. Where were they!? He really, really needed to use to bathroom! His whimpers were feeble, and no one answered his calls. God, they had better hurry if they didn't want him to go rabid on this room.

-----------------------

Rosette, Josh, and Azmeria had just finished a mission on the other end of the city. As they got in the car Azmeria had a horrible relization.

"Uh... G-Guys!???" She squeeled.

"What is it Azzy?" Rosette asked, her and Josh putting on their seat belts.

"What if Chrno needs to use the restroom!?" Everyone was silent in a disturbed way. Rosette slammed on the gas, barrely missing some people.

"If that little punk pisses on my bed I'm going to saw his dick off!" Josh narrowly missed covering Azmeria's ears from Rosette's inapropreate words.

------------------------

Chrno couldn't stand it! He grabbed the chain on his neck, and tried to pull at it, but to no avail. His small form couldn't do anything except fool humans! Chrno was just so worried if he turned into his true form he would be exposed and caught.

But he had to do it.

Chrno transformed into a young male demon, looked about 19, with elagant golden eyes. He ripped the chain into peices, finally receiving freedom. Practically sprinting to Rosette's bathroom (( Which was only across the room!))

-------------------------

The group finally got to the Order in a 16th of time it took them before. Rosette was already out of the car and running up to her room, filled with anger and guilt. Anger if he pissed on her bed, and guilt for making the little demon sit there so long and forgeting about him.

Josh and Az were having trouble trying to keep up with her. They all got to her room, Rosette slammed open her door. There infront of them stood a demon. A young male, about 6'2". They all froze. Even the demon.

That was the devil who had attacked the Orders camp.

* * *

Wellie, thats it for chapter 2! hope you liked it.

Aion: i did. I was in it!

SD: Dont be so vain.

Chrno: Yeah! besides im in all of them.. -smiles and flips hair back in a girly fashion-

Aion: You little-- -takles him-

-Chrno and Aion ingaige in slap fight to the doom!-

SD: eh.. Review please!

* * *

* * *


	3. Discovered

SatansDreamer19

Whats going to happen to our poor little Chrno!? READ! YES READ AND BE STUPIFIED! ((if thats how u spellit...))

Aion: Heheheh. Ur dumb.

SD: Dont make me do **something** to you..

Aion... AH! -runs-

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Discovered**

Everyone stood there for a minute. But that minute seemed to last hours. Chrno's blood went cold.

He was discovered.

Thinking quickly Chrno thought of how he would make his escape. The window was always a nice option. Looking back at the trio, Chrno turned with great speed and jumped strait for the window. Sadly for him, Rosette had caught on to where he would make his escape. Duh, there was a door and a window. She and her two friends were infront of the door, and that only left the window.

Making haste, Rosette threw herself at the demon, catching him off gaurd, and forcing him to the ground. Whimpering, he struggled to get up. Only to be forced back down by the nun and now accompanying her, her brother and Azmeria. Azmeria pulled out a needle filled with a liquid that shut down muscle systems for 3 hours. His body jolted, then he couldn't move. The three all had to help place the demon down on Rosette's bed which now looked rather small under the big demon.

Though the was parolized, they tied him down anyway. Just to be safe. Rosette pulled out her gun and put Chrno at gun point. Shaking with rage, but also sadness and fear. A smile crept onto Chrno's face. He scenced her fear.

"Are you afraid?"He asked. Smile growing as he saw her expression change into one of anger, yet fear still visible in her eyes. "Are you afraid to kill a demon like me?" Chrno laughed when Rosette pushed the gun onto his forehead.

"Im not afraid to kill you!" Rosette said, her tears betraying her. Josh stood near by with his gun, to protect Azmeria. "Dont laugh at me! I will kill you! You attacked our camps and killed many of our finnest Militia troops!" Chrno just continued to laugh and smile evily.

"Geez, I couldn't tell they were your best. They fell so easily." Rosette had had enough. Her breathing was uneven, and her body shook. She pulled the trigger and screamed.

_**BANG!**_

The noise echoed in side and out side of the order. Slowly becoming hushed. The three friends stood in the room, looking at the demon on her bed with a new gun hole in his head. He looked dead. Rosette lowered her gun, It slipped from her hand onto her floor. Tears filling her eyes. She had only known the demon for about a day. But thats all she needed.

Other demons she had killed she never knew. So it was easier for her. Joshua and Azmeria stood their distance. Giving her time. Rosettes body shook with sobs, as she fell to her knees, resting her head on the bed. Her two friends decided to leave and give her space. As more sobs shook her body, she felt her bed shift. Looking up, she almost screamed.

Chrno sat up, a smile on his face, laughing.

"Oh dear. Looks like you would of killed me out of your own anger? Thats alright, Im fine. ." The demon dusted imaginary dust off of his sholder. "I can scence power in you. Rosette Christopher. I think you'll be of great use to me." Rosette nearly jumped out of her skin as Chrno picked her up in his strong arms. She couldn't even struggle, It was all to shocking. The demon who had been believed as dead, crashed through the window and flew off.

----------------------------

Joshua and Azmeria had went to Sister Kate and reported all that had happened, finding the killer demon, and silencing it. Sister Kate nodded in aproval as they all walked up to Rosette's room to see how she was doing, until a loud crash like a broken window was heard. The group ran to the door and threw it open only to see no one in the room and the window was shaddered.

Azmeria almost fainted at the thought of the _living dead_. All three of them went back to Sister Kate's office to get a plan on saving Rosette from the _'Evil Demon.'_

---------------------------

Chrno had flown for quite some time, Rosette had relized by looking at her watch every now and then. _'Does he ever get tierd?'_ She asked herself. Suddenly, Chrno's alltitude dropped dramatically, until they were going 90degrees toward a lake. Rosette gasped.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" She shreaked.

"...Landing..Do you trust me?" Rosette found a hint of sadness in his voice, looking up at him she realized he had been looking at her the whole time.

"uh.. well. Your a demon, and you just got up after I had shot you! No one does that!"

"Except demons." The lake was getting closer and closer every second. Finally she screamed,

"YES! I TRUST YOU!" Not even an inch from the lake Chrno shot to his right, going strait over the lakes surface to a dock. He slowed to a stop and set her down beside him. Rosette, shooken up from the very sharp turn fell to her knees and just sat on the dock, which Chrno joined her soon after.

"How was your first flight?" Chrno purred. Rosette didn't even look up at him, or answer his question. She had one of her own.

"Why.. Why did you take me!?" Rosette was now on her feet. Standing strongly, she reached for her gun, but she remembered she had dropped it! Rule #12 never drop you weapon..

Chrno smiled in amusement. Sighing as he too stood up, quite a bit taller than Rosette. But she held her ground. "Why did I take you with me? Cause I was lonely." His smile grew when she caught his arrigence. ((BTW. I CANT SPELL!))

"No you didn't now stop being so.. so.. ARRH!" Rosette huffed and turned her back to the smiling demon. God did he ever stop smiling. "Why do you smile so much?"

"Because you amuse me." He spoke. His smile becoming more gental, In a second he was infront of the nun. She stepped back, but the demon was closing their gap quickly. Rosette went to take another step back when she felt the edge of the dock and began to fall. Waiting to hit the water. Until she realized she never did, and never would. Chrno had caught her, holding her waist and had her pulled flush against his bare chest. ((Which btw. I think is hot. H-h-hooot! PSSS!))

Rosette looked up. A careing expression was on his face. To Rosette, though he was demon, Chrno was hansome. She felt the gap between them begin to close, and she began to lean towards him to. Until,

"Hey there brother!" Aion shouted as he stepped out of the bushes. Jenei right behind along with Vide, Rizell and Shader.

"Damnit Aion, You came out to soon, I said No not Go!!" Jenei winned, his sholders slumping.

"Oh, you pigs would do anything just to see some action." Rizell scoffed.

"Chrno! Glad to see your alright. We began to worry they had found you, and killed you." Aion said over the fight going on behind him. Chrno released Rosette from his arms, careful of where he put her so she wouldn't fall.

"Nah, this one here did have the guts to kill me." Chrno half smiled. Aion looked back at the human behind Chrno.

"Well well, you brought a human?" Aion smiled, looking from Chrno to Rosette. Rizell interupted.

"Good, we can finally eat some fresh meat. She looks tasty. Good choice Chrno." The woman gave a toothing grin towards Rosette, showing all of her sharp teeth. Chrno stood infront of Rosette, alittle protective.

"No. Thats not why I brought her here." Chrno looked back at Rosette with an expression of worry. Was he worried about her? or Himself? Rosette couldnt tell and right now she had other matters to attend to.

"Did yah bring her here for 'special matters'?" Jenei laughed elbowing Aion in the ribs. Vide rolled his eyes. Shader got closer as well.

"Or are we gonna test on her, like the other one?" Her cat ears perked. Chrno sighed, Aion finally decided to answer for him.

"No. None of the above. He brought her here for his own reasons which we will not interfear." Aion looked back at Chrno who nodded his thanks. Chrno picked Rosette up and walked off the dock with his demon friends. Rosette couldn't stand it anymore. She squirmed and wiggled.

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own!" The blonde nun shouted, punching Chrno in the chest. Which seemed to have little more like no effect.

"I know that. I also know humans like to run away. So, until we get back home, Im going to keep you right here." Rosette just snorted, and folded her arms in a huff. Chrno just gave her a smile and laughed lightly.

--------------------------------------

Later that evening, they had finally walked up to a small camp. Vide made a fire while Rizell pulled out afew pans. Chrno took Rosette to a tent which she belived was his. He put her inside of the tent on a small bed.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the ground." The demon gave her a charming smile. He didn't seem like the demon who attacked the Order. If he was Rosette belived someone must have forced in onto him. She refused to believe he would do it on his own accord. Rosette also felt bad that he would give up his own bed for someone who would have killed him if she could. She began to protest but Chrno just hushed her. "C'mon. I'll introduce you to everyone." Wow, what a sudden change of heart.

When they were at the order he acted as if he was a bad, evil demon. Here, she guessed, Chrno felt more safe to be himself. She got up and followed him out of the tent and sat next to him by the large fire. (( Chrno's in his older human form))

"Okay. That big guy over there, Thats Vide, Vide, this is Rosette." Chrno pointed to a large man carrying wood.

"Hello. I would shake hands but as you can see their full." Vide smiled as he continued his work. Rosette smiled back, wow, these people sure didn't seem like other demons.

"The lady with the cat ears and the technology overthere is Shader. Shader this is Rosette." The girl looked up and pushed her big glasses up with a smile.

"Hello! Its nice to meet you! Chrno will take good care of you.!" Shader said with a smile, as she continued her own work as well. Chrno then looked to his left and saw Rizell.

"Well, It depends weather or not Chrno's in a good mood. Otherwise watch your back." She said with a suductive smile. Throwing her long black hair back. "He's moody. Trust me. I live with him. Im Rizell. Good to meet you Rosette." Rizell giggled.

"I love you too Rizell." Chrno said in a sarcastic tone. Rolling his eyes. Rosette giggled. They all acted like a family. It was in a strange way.. cute. "Ok. And the weirdo over there who is fighting with a squirell is Jenei." The group laughed when the animal jumped at Jenei and he screamed.

"I-It was trying to eat me!" He hissed. ".. Fine what ever! Nice to meet you cutie!" Jenei winked before getting back to the squirell. Aion finally came out of the bushes and hugged Rizell.

"Im Aion. Nice to meet you." He went back to cuddling with Rizell. Chrno sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Save it for the tent guys." Vide interupted. "Dinner's ready." He passed out bowls of soup to everyone. They all started to wolf it down. Rosette looked at it for a minute before she took a taste. After deciding it was good she too choked it down. When everyone had their fill, the demons headed off for bed. Chrno led Rosette to his tent when Aion said,

"Chrno, I need to talk to you. Stay out here for a minute." Chrno did as he was told. Nodding to Rosette saying it was okay. She went into the tent. Rosette had thought about running away, but remembered that Chrno would probably find her in no time and punish her. She heard rustling, curious as to what Aion and Chrno were talking about. Rosette looked out the tent and saw they must have walked down to the river which wasn't to far from the camp.

Rosette heard a yelp of pain after a what sounded like someone slaping someone else. Her curiosity in control, Rosette got up and walked down to the river. She stayed low, and peeked through the bushes. Rosette was about to see something she would regret. Aion had a hold of Chrno's neck, tears flowing down Chrno's face. The moon provided enough light to see what was going on. Rosette sat down, and watched the scene unfold.

"Chrno! I TOLD you to be more careful! Now they know your alive! AND they probably know where we are! You stupid, usless, bitch!" Aion back handed Chrno and pushed him onto a tree still holding his neck. Chrno was gasping for air, tears still flowed down his hansome face. "I should just kill you right now!" Aion growled, squeezing Chrno's neck tighter. Chrno's struggle was more and more pittaful. Aion finally dropped him onto the ground. Chrno curled into a ball, coughing and trying to catch his breath. His body shook with fear. Both demons sat silently for a minute or so.

Aion knelt down next to the sobbing demon. Pulling him into his embrace. Wow, demons go through a ton of emotions! Stroking Chrno's violet hair, Aion whispered in a hushed tone, "Im sorry, we just can't afford mistakes right now. Just try and be more careful, okay love?" He tilted Chrno's head up by his chin. Chrno was biting his lower lip trying not to cry. He nodded his understanding. His tears were slowing down. Aion kissed his forehead and laid him back down. "Get back to bed soon brother." Aion dusted off his pants and headed back to camp.

After he was gone Rosette felt like she needed to go out there and comfort Chrno. She had only known him for a short while but something had happened while they were flying, and while they were at the dock. Rosette thought she has fallen in love with a demon. Though she could never admit it. Chrno sat up, wipping away his tears. He leaned on the tree and looked up at the sky. Chrno began to speak.

"God. Its me. I know you probably have other important things to do besides listen to a demons prayer, but please. I need your help. I think I've fallen In love with one of your Daughters of Eve. I almost kissed her on the dock. I'm so foolish to have hope that she'll love me back. But, if you could ever give me a sign that everything will be okay. Please do. And another thing. I dont feel, .. Right with what Aion plans to do. I've never doughted him before, so. Why now? God, If you'll just listen to me, please, please help me." Chrno lowered his head. A sad smile on his face. Like he longed for something. Rosette was about to leave when Chrno began to talk more.  
"Oh, I didn't forget to talk to you Mary." Chrno whimpered as he looked up at the moon again. "I'm glad I can talk to you again. I still regret my desition. I still pray you would forgive me. Forgive a demon. Heh, sounds funny, I know. Just wanna know, how are you? Is it nice where you are? I do miss you... Well.. I should get back to camp before Aion gets upset with me again." Rosette quickly ran back to camp and got into bed.

She thought about what had just happened. Why had Chrno prayed? Demons dont pray.. It was, Strange. Rosette pretened to be asleep when Chrno got back into the tent. A warm smile appeared on his face when he saw that Rosette was sound asleep. He laid down on the ground by the opening of the tent and was out like a light.

_I wonder if I should talk to him tomarrow_. Rosette thought to herself as darkness took over. _I think I might..._

* * *

Cool, End of Chapter 3. Hope you liked! please review.

Rosette:Aion! where are you! How dare you hurt Chrno like that!

Aion: Come and get me Sister! -On the roof of my house-

Rosette: Fine.. I'll use my secret weapon!

Aion?

Rosette: Chrno!

Chrno: Aion..Why would you hurt me like that? I thought you loved me..-tears in eyes-

Aion: D.. Dont cry! -jumps off roof to comfort Chrno-

Rosette: Gotcha!

Aion: NOoOOO! -flys away-

Rosette: DAMN!

Chrno:...

SD. Uh.. Please review..


	4. My Confession

SatansDreamer19

Oooo, things are going to start heating up! Woop!

Aion: are they?

SD: yes.

Aion: How do YOU know?

SD: Im the author..

Aion...

NY way! on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**My Confession**

Rosette blinked afew times, feeling the hot sun hit parts of the tent through the trees. She yawned and stretched on the matress. Rosette noticed Chrno wasn't in the tent. _'I wonder where he went.. What time is it??_' The blonde nun wondered as she got up and walked out of the tent, about to have her questions answered.

The Sinners looked up from the breakfast Vide was cooking to the nun with messy hair. Rizell giggled and walked over to her,

"You poor thing, Chrno just swooped you out of there with nothing but the clothes on your back, didn't he?" Chrno blushed, he didn't like being teased. Especially by Rizell. Rosette realized that the woman was right. She had nothing. About to go over and beat the daylights out of Chrno, Rosette stopped when Rizell handed her a hair brush. "Here you go. That should help you out."

Rosette nodded and thanked her, pulling the brush through her hair. Chrno laughed everytime she hit a big knotted spot and she had to yank it out with a yelp. She had to continuously glare at him. Only making him laugh more. Rosette remembered last nights events when everyone sat down to eat breakfast and Shader had pipped up.

"Hey Chrno, your neck looks irratated. What happened?" Everyone looked up to their companioun except for Aion. Chrno shifted a second and replied,

"Oh, I ran into something I was alergic to. It caused a reaction." He gave a sheepish smile to add onto his lie and it seemed to work on his friends. All of them but Rosette and Aion. What happened last night Aion and Chrno honnestly wanted to keep a secret. Or just Aion. Rosette couldn't tell.

Chrno was done first and he washed up his dish in a large tub. Rosette figured she'd have to her own too. Dang she still had to do chores! Chrno left for his tent, as other demons were getting up with clean plates. Rosette also got done and did the same as the others. The group stayed out by the fire for a minute, Rosette headed for the tent she was sharing with Chrno. She had thought about asking for permission first, but she figured it was her tent as much as his.

Big mistake.

Rosette walked through the flap doors and walked right into Chrno who had been changing clothes. Chrno was about to react to her bold move when Rosette lost her footing and they both yelped as she landed on top of him on the matress. The Sinners, obviously concerned about the rucus in the tent, got up to see what was going on.

Another big mistake.

Vide pulled back the flap doors and they all just sat there in silence. Only Chrno and Rosette really knew what had happened, but to the others, it was a totally different setting.

Chrno and Rosette were caressing each other, Chrno still half naked with his pants slightly down, and Rosette's skirt had been pulled up in the front. Plus, Rosette had landed on top of Chrno which they both fell onto the matress. Sadly for all of them Jenei was the first to speak.

"Wowwy! Sorry guys, we were just wondering what the camotion was. Didn't meen to disturb yah from you 'Buisness'." Vide elbowed Jenei in the ribs.

"Hey, you don't even know if that was intended."

"Well." Rizell interupted. "Look at them, What other senario could have Chrno with his pants pulled down and Rosette with her skirt up? I think they were gonna have sex." She stuck her nose in the air and smiled. "How cute."

Rosette's face got very hot, and turned a dark shade of red. She was slightly relieved when she saw Chrno had the same reaction. All the demons got into a fuss until Aion stopped it all.

"Alright! Lets all get back to our own buisness. They can handle themselfs." Aion shot Rosette a smile and closed the tent again. Neither Rosette or Chrno had moved. Both were just too scared. It was a pretty accuard situation. Chrno finally moved first. He picked Rosette up by her hips and setting her down on the bed beside him. The demon got up, pulled up his pants and continued dressing without saying a word.

Once he was finished, he walked to the door. Chrno paused and looked back at Rosette.

"Rosette?" She looked up at him. A blush still visable on her face. "Next time, let me know your coming in." He smiled full heartedly, both sharing a laugh for a minute. Then Chrno left the tent. Rosette sat there for awhile. Not wanting to leave the tent. Hoping he'd come back in. Secretly, she really liked that contact. She'd just never say it, and Rosette knew he liked it too. The nun had saw it. When he picked her up by her hips, removing her from his lap he bit his lip and also causing him to shiver like something was crawling up his spine.

Oh yeah, she knew. And she now had a plan. A plan that would change her life as well as Chrno's.

-----------------------

Chrno had just walked out of the tent and Jenei was already on him. Asking questions, making assumptions, you name it. It was annoying Chrno, but he didn' t really show it. He just ignored him and walked out of camp. Aion shouted back at him.

"Chrno, where are you going!?" Chrno stopped for a second. Silent for a minute. He responded,

"Im going for a walk. I'll be back." Then continued on his way down a path that led to the river. The sinners just shook their heads and continued themselves on things that they needed to get done.

-----------------------

Rosette was bored. There was nothing intertaining for a human to do. So, she got up and stepped out of the tent. The demons exchanged looks and smiles. Rosette just glared. She walked up to Aion and asked,

"Where did Chrno go?" Aion laughed, reseaving a glare.

"Oh, Ms. Rosette. He went out for a walk down by the river. You probably wont find him, so ju--" It was too late. Rosette had already began to walk down the path where Chrno had been earlier. Jenei began to follow but Vide stopped him with a strong arm and held him back.

"Man, I just wanna watch!" Jenei whined. Vide only rolled his eyes, Rizell just played with her hair and Shader continued working with her electronics.

"Yeah. I know." Vide said. Setting Jenei down, he turned around to help his cat like friend with something.

Aion just continued to stare at the path. Jenei, unable to keep his mouth closed broke Aions silence.

"What are you doing?" Aion just glanced at his friend and looked back towards the path.

".. Waiting.. and thinking."

------------------------

Once he had gotten to the river Chrno sat on a large rock on the water. He laid back and began to think about the past few days. It had been very active. So many things were going on it hurt his head to think about it. So he just stopped. The sun was hot and it felt good on his skin. With a peaceful sigh, he was glad to finally be alone. The demon usually was, but the past day or so he had been urning for solitude.

After afew minutes went by, he finally disided to take off his shirt and just lay on the rock. Soaking up the sun on his already tanned body. ((PS. I find Chrno very sexy.)) His pointed ear twiched when he heard the bushes make some noise behind him. Chrno only shifted, didn't even open his eyes. He figured it was a bird or something.

The sun made him feel lazy. Chrno didn't even bother to move when he felt something brush against his arm. But he did open his eyes when he felt another body press up against his. He choked when he saw Rosette stradling him. Chrno opened his mouth but nothing came out. Rosette smiled.

"Chrno.. I know I've only known you for afew days. But I have something I want to tell you." She waited until he nodded indicating he was listening. "I snuck out of the tent last night and I saw what Aion did to you." Before she could finish Chrno finally got his voice back,

"Please! Don't tell anyone! Aion will be upset and then he'll really punish me!" His body was shaking with fear. Rosette almost cried. It was sad that Chrno was this scared of someone who called him a brother. She put her finger on his lips and hushed him.

"It's okay. I wont, I promise. Now, let me finish." She pouted. He returned it. _'He's cute!'_ Rosette thought. "I stayed until Aion left. And.. I heard your prayer." Rosette noticed the blush on Chrno's face. "I heard you said you loved someone. You almost kissed her on the dock. I know who that girl is." She leaned her face close to his. "It's me." The atmosphere around them was getting hot. Chrno now knew she had known how he felt. But, how did she feel?

"Well. Now you know my secret." He gave her a sheepish smile. "What about you? Do you love me too?" Rosette didn't respond at first. She smiled down at him. Getting alittle closer. Just close enough to tease him. Did I mention he didn't like to be teased?

"Yes." Rosette finally answered. Pushing her lips onto his. They both held it there for a minute. Breaking it when they both needed air. Chrno returned a kiss, with more passion this time. Rosette moaned from the sweet taste. They broke the kiss again, Chrno pulled Rosette onto his lap in a better position. They both continued another kiss, still adding in more and more passion.

This time Chrno pushed his tongue into Rosette's mouth, urging her to play along. She gladly accepted his offer. Both played a silent battle with one another. Without the known fact Jenei was watching.

Jenei ran back to camp to deliver the message to Aion and the other sinners. As soon as Jenei had told them they all had different reactions to the situation.

Vide scolded Jenei for sneaking around and spying on them.

Shader just sighed.

Rizell giggled and said, "Ooo! Chrno's growing up and gettin' interested in girls!" Which was the first response Jenei agreed to.

Aion on the other hand didn't respond at all. He just got up and began to walk down to the river. The sinners exchanged worried glances. They remember the last time Chrno had gotten Aion mad.

_Flashback! ((RATED M! DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH!))_

_Chrno had snuck out with Mary one night. She wanted to see the night sky and didn't want to be alone. So she went to Chrno's room. Both had begun to build a relationship. It was a shy one, and easily hidden from the other sinners.  
That one night Mary snuck out with Chrno would change the live's of them all._

_"M..Mary? What are you doing?" Chrno woke lazily, sitting up when he saw Mary sitting beside his bed._

_"I want to see the stars. But I dont wanna go alone. Can you come with me?" Chrno was hesitant at first. After thinking about it, he thought there would be no harm in going outside and star gaze with Mary._

_Both lovers sat outside. The stars were bright that night. Chrno blushed lightly when he felt Mary rest her head on his sholder. Mary raised her head off his sholder, causing Chrno to get curious to the weight change. He looked over towards Mary. She smiled and leaned forward, her face just inches from his. A new blush on his face grew, and was darker than the last one. Mary just giggled,_

_"Chrno. I just want to tell you something." Chrno was alittle nervious. He had never been this close to anyone before. It was.. new. "Chrno.. I love you." She said as she closed the gap between them. Locking her lips with his. A hot sensation began to build up inside of him. Poor Chrno wasn't sure weather it was a good feeling or something else. _

_Then, things got hotter. Mary pushed Chrno onto his back, climbing onto him in a stradling position. Deepening their kiss. For some reason, Chrno wanted more. And so did Mary. Chrno pushed his tongue into her mouth encouraging her to play along. Mary began to run her hands down his chest. Making Chrno purr loudly. She began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his ((I already said hot)) chest. They continued their kiss. _

_Chrno was begining to get nervious. What if Aion or a Sinner came out and saw them? His train of thought was broken when he felt a hand start to caress his manhood. Chrno couldn't help but gasp, and let out a small moan. He tried his best not to make too much noice. Mary was satified by the moans he was giving and wanted to hear more. She began to fondle his tip, causing Chrno to moan out. His heart was going a million miles and hour. Why was she doing this? Why did he care, he liked it. _

_Well, he did until she lowered her head down. Chrno looked down to see what she was doing, instantly regreting it. Mary was right above Him. Chrno laid back down, closing his eyes. Trying to get the sight out of his head. But he just couldn't. He felt her breath on his shaft, making him shudder. Mary smiled with satifaction, licking his tip just to tease him._

_Chrno couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to steady his breathing. Finally, she took him in fully. Chrno bit his tongue shivering, so he wouldn't moan so loudly. Mary began to bob her head up and down, only adding on to the knot in his stomach. Chrno needed to find release, or he thought he'd go crazy. _

_Mary picked up her pace, running her tongue under his shaft, and suckling his tip everytime she came up. She was sending Chrno into fits. He couldn't hold back his moans, whimpers and plees. She smiled hearing her name._

_"M-Mary! please! Ohh!" Chrno sank his claws into the soft ground. He forgot all about his worry. About the sinners. About Aion. Suddenly the knot in his stomach wrenched, causing Chrno to cry out. His back arched, and Mary smiled in satifaction. She climbed over her lover, licking his seed from her lips. The sight was making him hard again. _

_"How was that love?" She asked. Anything he said was an understatement. He just pulled her onto his lap with a smile. Mary already knew what he wanted. Chrno held her face in his hand, consern on his hansome face. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Mary just smiled, removing the rest of her clothes._

_"Chrno.. I've never beeen more sure." She pushed herself over him, both moaning softly at eachothers presants. Mary barried her face in his neck. Chrno held her hips steady as he began to thrust into her. She joined \the motion, both got faster as they began to come closer to their close. _

_Mary and Chrno let out a loud moan of pleasure as they both hit their close. Panting heavily, the couple just laid there. Not wanting to move. Chrno pulled out of Mary. Both tierd from their 'earlier actions'. They put their cloths back on, and laid back on the ground. Looking up at the stars. Chrno put an arm over her sholder, a smile on his lips. Mary looked up at him with a smile in return. Placed a kiss on his lips as they both fell asleep under the stars. _

_Aion stood out by the door. Calm, but anger was in him. He slipped back inside, now knowing he lost Chrno to 'Love'. Aion stayed up that night to think about what he had to do. Finally deciding to force Chrno into killing Mary, and making him forget ever loving someone._

_And so he did. _

_Chrno killed Mary, by force of Aion. Aion told Chrno he could help make him forget about the pain. And Mary._

_For good._

_END flashback!_

Chrno and Rosette hadn't stopped kissing eachother. Enjoying eachothers love. Chrno's each twiched, hearing someone coming. He pushed Rosette strait into the water. Rosette, now mad got up and takled him into the water as well. Chrno saw Aion walk out of the bushed just as Rosette was giving him the nuggy of a life time.

A shocked look was on Aion for a second but quickly disapeared. He looked them over. Rosette finally realized Aion was there and let go of Chrno. She blushed and laughed alittle. Mostly out of embarresment. Aion turned his gaze on Chrno who had fallen in the water and was laughing.

"Chrno." Aions voice was sturn, and harsh. Chrno looked up at Aion. The smile leaving his lips. His expression changed from happy to worried instantly. Aion kept his poker face. His gaze fixed on Chrno and Chrno alone. "I need to talk with you. Ms.Christopher, can you please escort yourself back to camp?" Rosette nodded, but she was really going to follow them anyway. As soon as she left sight, she hid in a bush near by.

Aion, satified with the distance, looking back at Chrno. Aion seized Chrno's neck, pulling him up into the air high enough so his feet no longer touched the ground. Chrno whimpered in pain, gripping Aion's hands and tried to loosen his grasp. Sadly failing. Rosette gasped, making sure she wasn't too loud. She hated this. Why was Aion doing this? Chrno never did anything wrong! Aion began to speak. Throwing Chrno's back against a tree, still having a hold on his neck.

"I told you love isn't real!!" Aion shouted. Tightening hies grip. Chrno could only whimper helplessly. Unable to even breath. "Jenei told me what you were doing! Why did you do it!?" Chrno tried to utter his answer.

"I.. I dont k-know.. I'm sorry Aion.." Whincing as he felt AIon's grip tighten again. Tears filled Chrno's eyes, relizing this might just be the last time he gets away with anything. Aion threw him to the ground. Where he began to kick him in the ribs. Chrno began to taste blood in his mouth as Aions asault continued. Rosette could no longer help it. She got up and ran back to camp to inform the others.

* * *

ALRIGHT! srry to leave you all like that. But I cant make this chapter too long.. hehe, PLZ REVIEW..

Aion: hehe

Rosette: How dare you hurt Chrno again!

Aion: I dare all the time!

Rosette: when im done with you you wont be able to dare! (pulls out guns)

Aion: AHH! (runs and grabs Chrno to use as a sheild)

Chrno: H-Hey! dont use me! Find Jenei!

Aion: too far away!

Chrno: Rosette! help! Help me!

Rosette: Im going to have to shoot you! If i wanna get Aion!

Aion: you wouldn't..

Chrno: would you??

Rosette: ...

(both Aion and Chrno scream and run)

SD:.. plz review.


	5. Im in Hell

SatansDreamer19

Alrighty then. Now to continue on with Devils Deserve to Die!! Muahaha!

Aion: Crazy ladie..

SD: now ur gonna pay!

Aion: AHH!

* * *

Chapter 5 

I'm in Hell

--

Rosette ran as fast as she could up to camp. Her stumbling into camp got the sinners attention. Shader was first to great their human friend.

"Rosette what are you doing up here--" Rosette grabbed the cat demons sholders and shook them.

"Y-you got to help!" She panted trying to catch her breath. "Its Chrno! Aion's going to kill him! Please, its my fault!" Tears left her eyes. The group of sinners got up from what they were doing.

"Wait.. Chrno could be in grave danger!" Videi said with shock. They all ran down to the water to help their friend who was indeed, in great danger.

------------------

Chrno couldn't cry anymore. He couldnt even whimper. Aions onslaught to his rib cage was horrible. It was almost to the point of death . Chrno could no longer feel the rythm of Aions foot going into his side. He couldn't hear anything, and his vision was starting to fade. Fearing for his own life Chrno rolled away, causing Aion to loose footing and fall backwards. Chrno picked himself up. Dizzy, and feeling sick to his stomach.

Aion had recovered as well. And was already at his neck again. Aion threw Chrno back against a tree. The purple haired devil hissed in pain, this was just too damn much. His head was spinning and his vision was still shit. Chrno cussed to himself and then getting courage to acutally fight back, he took a wild swing. Luckly for him, it hit Aion square in the side of the head, knocking him out. Chrno fell to the ground, panting and gasping for air.

The group of sinners finally arrived and huddled around their friend. Chrno wasnt in very good shape. And his horns werent absorbing astral like they should of been. So Chrno had been in some pretty bad shape for the past month or so. Rosette squeazed throught the group and threw her arms around his neck. Tears running down her face. She couldn't stand and just watch something so terrible happen to someone so good. He was just too kind, and it broke Rosette's heart to see him hurt. Since their relationship grew, Rosette had felt.. More safe around the group of demons.

It was just like a new home. The people..or demons, where kind and welcoming. She was shocked she use to kill these creatures all the time. Now that she had time to spend with them, as the days began to pass by. Rosette felt like one of them. They treated her equally. Talked about things they didnt understand. Rosette and Chrno now shared the matress. Cuddling at night. But Rosettes favorite part of the whole stay was the walks she took with Chrno after dinner. The path was dark and the moon and stars lit the way. Chrno usually took them on a flight to look at the stars. Then they'd come back really late, and stay at the large rock in the river. They would just sit and cuddle, and kiss. Shader and Rizell thought it was cute. Videi just said to leave them alone, and Genei wouldnt stop hooting and howling at them. Aion hadnt talked to Chrno too often since the insident.

Chrno was hurt by the lack of contact with his brother, but he didnt show it. At least he tried, for Rosette. But Rosette and the sinners knew him too well. They could see he missed just talking or sitting with his brother. Chrno hated himself for ever fighting back with the man who had given him the chance to live. Aion had taken care of him since they were babies. And now Chrno felt like he lost it all. Rosette tried to cheer him but, but as the days went on, Chrno and Aion got worse. They were loosing alot of weight and werent very healthy. The brothers didnt really eat after a week had passed of this behavior, and when it grew longer, it go worse.

The sinners and Rosette worried. They needed the two to talk. Which meens Aion has to forgive Chrno. And Chrno to forgive Aion. Which they all knew would be like pulling teath.

-------

One night when they all sat down to dinner, even Aion, they all looked around. Like they were missing something.

Chrno.

He wasnt sitting with them. Chrno had left earlier that morning and they hadnt seen him since. Aion was the first to panic. It was about time the brothers were getting back together but they had to find Chrno. Shader and Rosette stayed at camp incase he came back, and the rest of the sinners split up and began to search the forest.

Rosette had a solem look on her face, Shader just patted her on the back and smiled down at her.

"Dont worry. Chrno's a big boy, he wont hurt himself..." Rosette just smiled her best and looked back out into the forest.

"I hope so."

--------------

Walking along the waters edge, Chrno took a deep breath and tasted the cool evening air. He wondered if anyone cared he hadnt come back yet. Chrno had said he was going for a walk, but he figured no one was listening.. Big surprise. Chrono told himself. The night was beautiful, and the moon and stars on the river seemed to dance. It reminded him of city lights...

City lights?

Why was that so familiar to him? Without warning Chrno felt something hit his chest like a bolder going a hundred miles and hour. Hitting the ground on his back and knocking the wind out of him, Chrno began to gasp for air. His vision was blurry and his hearing was fuzzy. Suddenly, images began to comeforth from behind his eyes. Images of a young woman. Long blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. In a way, she had the same genetics as Rosette. But he just knew it wasnt her. The woman was sitting next to Chrno..wait.. On the rails of Eden. Her hair blowing in the wind. A smile on her face.

Chrno was shocked. So many more things coming to mind. Things that had him and her.. How were they conected!? Chrno was so confused, until he saw the night where Aion came out onto the edge of Eden with this woman and him. Aion had ordered that Chrno cut off her head. Chrno was doing his job but hesitated. Chrno standing on the edge of this whole scene finally heard the womans name.

Mary.

Now he remembered. Mary Magdalene. The woman he was told to kidnap. The woman he gave everything to. But he also remembered she gave Chrno the ultamate gift..Of life. It just seemed to unfair for Chrno. Aion forced Chrno to kill her. But Mary had said as her last dying words while Chrno raised a possesed arm, ready to strike down.

"Chrno..I forgive you.. I love you." Tears hit Chrno's eyes as he could no longer stop his arm from cutting off Mary's head. Her blood spilt all over him. Instantly becoming weak in his knees, Chrno fell to the ground, curling in a ball sobbing. Aion just stood on the other side of the decapotated body. Smiling down at his Tool. Aion knelt down, removing Mary's head from Chrno's shaking hands.

This was unfair! This whole event! Chrno screamed in his head. Suddenly, before seeing the whole truth to why he didnt remember all of this, he was back to conciousness. Chrno looked at the senery. He was back at camp. The group had made a bed close to the fire, Shader changing cloths for his head. Blinking afew times, the young sinner saw that all of his 'family' was looking down at him with curious eyes. Then Chrno saw Aion. Rage suddenly built up inside of him. Chrno almost threw himself up when he heard a soft voice speak behind him.

"Chrno? Who's Mary?" Chrno turned to see Rosette hugging herself and sitting on the ground by his head. He shifted to get comfortable. A blush grew on his face. The demon figured he was calling out to her in his sleep. Sighing and answering as truthfully as possible, he said,

"I dont know." Chrno's eyes were distant, and lonely. The sinners all exchanged looks. Rosette knew they knew who Mary was. But She figured it was a sore subject. So she left it alone. "Im tired." Chrno pouted with a smile. Rosette smiled back at him, holding out her hand. Gladly taking it Chrno got up and took Rosette with him into the tent. Chrno sighed as he began to remove his clothes and change into something more sutable for bed. Rosette blushed when she had noticed he didnt even care he was so tired. Usually one of them stayed out side the tent while the other changed, but he must have been to tired. Rosette figured. She too began to change, Rosette was dressed in a nightgound Rizelle had let her use. So it didnt cover her too much. Chrno just slept in his pants.

The two got into bed. No words exchanged between the two. Until Chrno spoke up, rolling to his side to face Rosette.

"I love you.." Really it was like the first time Chrno had ever said I love you. To her. A blush grew on her face but she couldn't turn away. Sure they had a relationship of sorts. But they never said anything about love.. Swallowing the lump in her throat Rosette answered,

"I l-love you too.." Chrno smiled at her. He could tell she was shy and new to this. Chrno thought he was too. But after today. He knew he wasnt. Chrno leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Rosette smiled and returned it. The blonde nun wrapped her arms around his neck, making him jump alittle but relax as they continued into their kiss. Breaking it and starting another one everytime they both needed to breathe. Chrno placed his arms around her hips, and pulled her onto his body. Holding them comfortably.

---------------

Rizelle looked over to Aion. Aion hadnt said a thing, since they had found Chrno. Sighing, the woman stood up and walked over to her lover. Putting him in a hug and kissing his lips.

"Aion. He'll forgive you. I know it.." Aion just looked at her with sadness filling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Rizelle pouted and smiled, poking his nose playfully.

"Of course. He's your brother." That seemed to be good enough for Aion. Both demons retreated to their tent, reciving a hoot from Genai. Shader and Viede gave him a playful punch.

Shader sighed, smilling as she stood up. "It is getting to be that time of day huh? Im off to bed." The cat demon walked over to her tent and climbed in. Viede gave Genai a look that said, 'Dont even think about it'. Genai then looked over to Chrno's tent, and leaned on his side. A wide grin spreading across his face. Viede understood and just rolled his eyes as he put the flames out with a bucket of water. Genai retreated to his tent, Viede did the same.

* * *

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG!! I feel realy bad. wah! Reviews are alwayz nice thou!

Aion: you should. Cuz your stupid.

SD: Do you know who your talking to? -twich-

Aion: A pervert.

SD:... well..yah.. but thats not the point..

Chrno: uh.. Is this like one of those conversations you dont wanna walk into?

SD:..yes. why?

Chrno: i just did.

Aion: Sucks to be you!

..eh.. please review?


End file.
